Just Some School Fling
by HP-FAN229
Summary: Draco pisses Harry of so naturally he has to confess his feelings. This is my first fic so bear with me.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't and never will be mine, all the credit belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just a hopeless fangirl. Bummer.

A/N** His! This is just a random fic that popped into my head this morning and ive been working on it throughout the day. So, here it is. You can tell me if it sucks (I personally think it does) I just wanted to post something so here you go!

"Hey, Potter." Draco said, silently chuckling to himself, as he stalked to Harry in the corner of the potions classroom. Their last class if the day, then he would be able to spend time with Harry.

"Back off, Malfoy." Harry replied, struggling to keep the grin off his face.

4 minutes left...

"What's wrong, Scarhead? Scared?" Draco sauntered over to Harry, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Oh yes, very. I'm shaking, I'm so scared." Harry said, sarcastically.

"Yeah? I'll fucking show you scared, Potter." Draco spat back.

3 minutes left...

"Really, Malfoy? You couldn't think of anything better to say?"

"How about this: I'll make you scared, when I pound your face in over and over again, making you scream and cry for Mummy." Draco saw Harry's face fall, making him mentally kick himself at his choice of words. They stood in silence for a moment.

2 minutes left...

"Fuck you, Draco." Harry said quietly, walking away from Draco.

"Class dismissed. I expect a 14 inch essay on the Essence of Dittany." Snape announced to the class before turning and entering into his personal quarters, robes billowing behind him.

Harry hurried out of the classroom before anybody, mostly Draco, could catch up with him.

"Harry! Harry, wait up!" Hermione called after him. He slowed his pace so she and Ron could catch up with him.

"Hey, guys." He said in a falsely cheery tone, "Er, I'm not feeling that well, I think I'm going to go back to my room and lay down for a bit." He walked away before the could say anything.

He pondered Draco's words on his way to his dorm, _why would he say something like that? He knows about my mum, he knows what that bastard did to her. _So lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice the blond Slytherin standing around the corner or the pale hands that reached out for his arm, pulling him into an empty broom cupboard.

"Hey! What the –?" He yelled, only settling down when he saw who was in front of him.

"Fuck off, Draco!" He yelled, watching Draco wince at his tone.

"Harry, you have to believe me, I didn't mean any of it. I didn't mean it personally, I've said it to probably dozens of people. Harry, please believe me. I love you." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, but he meant every word he said.

Draco knew he loved Harry, he had for a long time. He never said anything with the fear that Harry wouldn't feel the same way, that he thought this was just some silly secret school fling.

"Draco. . .?" Harry asked, taking a step towards Draco.

"Yes, Potter. I love you. I love you more than anybody or anything else in this world." Draco said as he started pacing the room.

He barely took a few steps before he had Harry's arms around his neck and Harry's lips on his own. He froze in shock for a moment before putting his arms around Harry's waist and returning the kiss. The kiss was fierce and passionate, Harry's tongue running across Draco's lower lip, begging for entrance. Draco instantly obliged, opening his mouth. Harry's tongue flew in, rubbing against the roof of Draco's mouth, leaving quickly to discover the other parts of his mouth. Gasping for breath, Harry and Draco pulled away but staying close together as their foreheads rested together. Only then did Draco realize that Harry had tears running down his face. He put his hands on Harry's face and used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Draco, I – I love you, too. I love you with all my heart. I thought you thought it was just a fling, or something." Harry said, looking sheepishly away from Draco.

"Oh, Harry." Draco whispered before pulling Harry into him again, pressing a soft kiss in the raven locks.

At that moment both boys knew: This wasn't just some fling.


End file.
